Slaying, Drooling, and Dirty Thoughts
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Buffy is doing her job, Rilley acts like himself(stupid), and Spike is there!(which is where the dirty thoughts are..well read it!) PG-13 b/c of mentioning of sex! Oh and Riley being put-down soon so **RILEY LOVERS BEWARE**
1. Slaying, Drooling, and Dirty Thoughts

Slaying, Drooling, and Dirty Thoughts (What could be better?)  
  
A/N: A lot of switching POV's so be sure to read all or you might get confused. I would like at least one review before I start on the next chapter signaling they like it. THEN WAIT A DAY(or two) AND THE 2ND CHAPTER SHOULD BE THERE! It is like magic! *Poof she is gone!* Okay, so maybe I am not gone..yet! Oh, and signals an action they are doing.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Here I go again, walking through the cemeteries, looking for vampires. Woo, here's one! Drives a stake through the heart Okay that was just way too easy! My life will never, ever be normal, you know what I mean?!?! Except, Riley.... he is the best, really! He loves me, takes care of me, and fights along side me, like he is now. But, having the perfect boyfriend always has its complications! Personally, I have always liked, well, the BAD BOYS! Riley, just isn't that. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, I'm just not IN love with him. I often think about what it would be like, just to pounce on top of Spike..um, yeah, anyway. I don't know which road to take.  
  
Riley's POV  
  
I am gazing at this beautiful creature standing in front of me. No, it is not a vampire, it's Buffy. I love her, really I do! I don't just love her though, I am IN love with her. No questions there at all! I think her heart still belongs to, Angel. That stupid vampire has nothing on me! Okay, maybe that sounded a little kindergarten-ish, but I just don't under stand what she saw in him. Sure the whole Tall-Dark(not as in skin)-and-Handsome thing he had going on, but what is up with that? Maybe, it is just a country boy's worries.  
  
Spike's POV  
  
Okay, here I am hiding behind the bushes, peering out at the Slayer, and Mr. Cardboard, with whom she is spending her evening. I don't like the poof, and I don't think I ever will. Buffy needs to be with a real man, not some goofy-commando-guy, which I am beginning to think is a little on the queer side. I just want to jump that bloody slayer, and squeeze her till she scream, then..oh, never mind. No point in just thinking it, I will have my chance when I catch away from that 'THING' she calls a boyfriend.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Um, I am getting this strange feeling that someone is watching me. No, I am not talking about drooly-boy behind me, I was talking about, well, someone else! Laughs I wonder who it is. Gets stake out Hopefully this will help make the THING watching me go AWAY! Oh well, I will keep eyes peeled, maybe it is hiding in the bushes.  
  
Riley's POV  
  
Okay, the only thing I can do is stare at her! I am not even paying attention to any vampires. Oh My Gosh! Am I drooling? Wipes the running liquid from the corner of his mouth Maybe, I should just concentrate on the vampire coming towards us, WAIT, IS THAT HOSTILE 17?  
  
Spike's POV  
  
Okay, the poof, doesn't like my being here, but the slayer seems to be smiling at the sight of me! That is not a bad thing at all! Mr. Cardboard is yelling at me about something, (I really don't care, because I don't listen to the dumb bloke anyway.) I shrug him off, and keep my gaze on Buffy. She is beautiful. Her hair is beautiful, and everything else about her. I shouldn't seem so interested, so I will smile, and leave. I look back, and she smiles, tonight will be a VERY GOOD NIGHT!  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Kissing, Hugging, and A Night Full of Lo...

Chapter Two: Kissing, Hugging, and A Night Full of Love  
  
Rated R or PG-13...you decide....  
  
A/N: Okay, again with the switching POV's, and I am not sure it will be as good as the first one! (That was my first story EVER with Riley in it) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and sit back for the next! (Thank you for the review(s), I am happy to announce that I have fulfilled my part of the bargain!) signals an action they are doing.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Okay so maybe leaving Riley at home after a night of horrible sex, wasn't very nice (Well yeah it was because it was BAD sex...), but I had to see Spike. I want to know what was up with the smiling that was being shared between us. Hits head furiously I just don't understand him sometimes! I am getting close to his crypt, wonder what I am going to say.  
  
Riley's POV  
  
She left me! She left me after the wonderful sex that we had just encountered. I don't think she would be slaying demons, and vampires this late at night without me, if there wasn't another purpose to it. Maybe she is at the Bronze, and she wants to be alone. MAYBE, she just doesn't love me anymore.He hears a knock on the door, and quickly dresses so he can open it. When he does he is startled to find Faith there all bloody, and wounded.) Who is this? Her eyes, they seem so familiar.  
  
Spike's POV  
  
I wish Buffy would just hurry up, and come! I know she wants to, that smile she gave me meant something. I know it did! Just the look in her eyes, told me she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her. Sits on chair adjacent to the television, turns it on, and watches repeats of Passions on the SOAP channel. Suddenly he hears a bang, then a thud, and 'I am okay.' That sounded a hell of a lot like The Slayer.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Stupid, stupid me! Running into trash cans, tripping over logs, and landing right on Spike's steps. I am pretty sure he heard me, actually I am pretty sure the whole DAMN neighborhood near here heard me! She gets up, wipes off the dust, and mud from her clothes, and walks up to knock on the door. She steps back, when it opens, before she even has a chance to knock. "Hey Luv, wondering when you would get here!" Spike said in his very sexy British accent. I didn't know what else to do or say, so I did the obvious. I kissed him.  
  
Riley's POV  
  
It isn't every day you get a pretty woman coming and knocking at your door. I was curious to why she was here, so I asked, "Um, yeah what are you doing here!?!" (A/N: Okay Riley, DUH! This is to show you the dumb things he says, he actually thinks about them first, then says them!!!) The woman burst into sobs, "I, I really need your help, I am in a lot of trouble, and I heard the boy to come to." She had a country accent so, I figured, 'Hey she was one of my own kind.' (A/N: Yeah dumb, and country) She sat on the bed, and being the gentlemen I am I I sat down next to her. She cuddles up to me, and I asked her what her name was, she replied, "Faith." Hmm, Faith, that sounds familiar. She started hugging me, and touching my shoulders. "Um, I am sorry, but I am in a relationship with someone." Faith licked at a drop of blood, that slid down her face. Riley eyes widened. "Not for long!" She had said this dropping the country accent, and smiled evilly, throwing him upon his back.  
  
Spike's POV  
  
She was kissing me...SHE WAS KISSING ME!!! The thought had yet to trigger fully in my mind, before she quickly pulled away. I looked down at her, and she seemed to be glowing. She said something so light that only Slayer hearing could hear, and vampire hearing also, it was, "I want you." Three simple words, not 'I love you', but 'I want you'. There is no need to explain how surprised I was at what happened next. She took my arm, and pulled me into my crypt, closing the door. Using her Slayer strength Buffy, practically picked him up, and tossed him onto the bed. I loved every bit of this, the passionate kisses, her warm body on mine, and the whole night being occupied.  
  
TBC...(This could be a series, only if people want it to continue! So the same rule applies as last time. One review is all I ask of you people! Okay?!?! ( 


	3. Decisions, Revalations, and A Happy Endi...

Third Chapter: Decisions, Revalations, and A Happy Ending  
  
A/N: Oh My Gosh! Thank you all soooo much for being so nice with the reviews! I love you all for keeping me writing. This will probably the last in my mini-series, but seeing how everyone hates Riley, and loves B/S I guess I will just have to keep writing about them all! Hope you like the ending. Oh yeah, POV switching again, and still applies from the first two chapters, and that is that it shows an action they are doing.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Wow! That was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life. Lets out a sigh and rolls over to look at the sleeping Spike next to her He is so gorgeous, and the muscles, oh don't even get me started on them. He stirs, and turns to face her. She smiles, and kisses him I am liking this a lot. I don't know how I am going to break the news to Riley. Hops out of bed, and gets clothes on. Spike sits up in bed "Where you going, Luv?" He asked drowsily. "I have to go tell Riley, I can no longer be with him. All I want is you." The smile on his face signatures he liked my idea, so I ran out the door, and towards the College.  
  
Riley's POV  
  
Oh God, Oh God! What am I going to do? I am surprised enough that I just had sex with this Faith, but Buffy not coming home, that worries me. Okay, now to get rid of Faith, and look for Buffy. Faith wakes up, and smiles at Riley, he smiles back and then there was a BOOM!! The bed falls to the ground and they can hear yelling from downstairs "I guess we worked that a little to much huh? Commando guy!" The mockery in her voice, sent chills down my spine. "Are you making fun of me? Because that is so not nice." I asked. He got up out of bed, and put his hands to his sides. Faith giggled, and got up too Just then Buffy walks in, and Riley makes a revelation "Hey Buffy, Er, I have something to tell you!" (A/N: Yeah, could he get any worse? I think he can!)  
  
Spike's POV  
  
I can't believe that just happened. I want to see the look on fish boy's face when Buffy tells him she is leaving him for me. Laughs, as he lights a cig. Today could not get any better. Well, maybe it could the only thing that would need to happen, was my thoughts about that Riley thing were true, and that is that he was gay. Laughs again, as he imagines Riley, and Graham kissing after the work day I just don't know where all these sick- minded things come from. Yeah I do, they probably come from me. You know, I think I will see the look on Fishy's face when she breaks the news to him. With that, he grabs a blanket, and runs out towards the door room  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Tell me this isn't happening...again! This is the second time he has slept with this skanky-ho, and I don't think I can handle it anymore! Wait, it doesn't matter anymore, because I have come here to break up with him, anyway! I am about to tell him, but he just interrupted me! "Buffy, what I have to say is. I think I am, well...." Riley stuttered. 'Come on already spit it out, I am not going to stand here all day, I want to go ahead, and get back to Spike!' She thinks to herself "I am Gay!" I think I fainted, I am not really sure, someone had caught me, I hope it isn't that little queer. (A/N: *Laughs* Okay, Okay trying to contain myself. Yeah, alright, I have something I have to explain. I do not have anything against gay people, just the thought of Riley being gay, *Laughs again* it is just well, funny)  
  
Riley's POV  
  
Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that out loud. It feels really good to be out though. I can't believe Hostile 17, or Spike, or whatever his name is, was here to welcome it. Welcome my new found sexuality, that is. I can finally be with the one I love, Graham. I hope Buffy is okay, and I wonder what she was going to tell me. I wonder why Faith is still here. "Why are you still here?" I ask her. She tells me she is going now, and she also said thanks for the sex. I guess she just can't accept her love is gay. Oh well, she will be able to live a normal life with someone straight. "Bye Faith! See you later Girl!" He waves furiously with both hands (A/N: Yes, he evens waves, and talks like a fag) Maybe I should help Buffy, I don't want her getting help from that demon.  
  
Spike's POV  
  
I was right! Oh yeah! I am always right. Thank God, I came in time to hear the words come out of his own mouth. Buffy wakes up, and she screams, seeing Riley peering down at her "Ugh get away from me, you, you Ick!" She is funny, my beautiful, Slayer. Mr. Cardboard tried to explain everything to her, but she interrupted him. I watched on happily. "I cam here to tell you I want Spike, not you anyway! I guess you being gay, explains the bad sex..." Riley's mouth hung open as she said this, and she took Spike's arm, and blanket, and led him out of the college. Alright! Back to my crypt, I knew she loved me, or at least she will. These past two days have been the best of my life. They went home, and well, it was a happy ending for both of them  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I have this really weird one about Willow, her cat, Spike, and a pillow coming up next as one of my stories! Tell me if any are interested in it! Thanks a lot for the support! Keep looking for more Riley bashing, and B/S stories. From yours truly,  
  
Spikes Angel 


End file.
